


Draco For Dinner

by RavenHairedPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHairedPrincess/pseuds/RavenHairedPrincess
Summary: Draco has an unusual obsession with Hermione and Snape's relationship. When Hermione figures it out, she invites him over for dinner. Short fic told from Draco's POV.





	Draco For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/gifts).



> Anything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling. This fiction was written for fun, and no money is being made from it.  
> This is gifted to OracleObscured for making me ship Snaco. There just isn't enough of it out there!  
> I may consider writing another chapter if enough of you want it. Let me know!

“You guys do anything exciting this weekend?” I ask as I walk up to Hermione in the break room. Her hair is in perfect honey brown ringlets again today, and her perfume is assaulting me in the most lustful way. Her black skirt is just a little too tight to be appropriate for work, and I can almost make out the outline of the shape of her thong just above her small round cheeks.

“Just stayed in,” she shrugs while stirring her tea with a straw. I watch mesmerized as she takes it out and catches the drip with her tongue before throwing the lucky bastard in the waste bin. I know she has to be lying. He still works at Hogwarts and is there all week long. I know there is no way he comes home after being away from her all week and doesn't fuck her on the living room floor. He would be crazy not to.

I was hoping for more than her answer full of omissions, but I nod in response. It’s all I ever get from her, so I’m not too disappointed. “You two are no fun. Couple of old farts, if you ask me,” I tease her wishing I could be one of them, either of them. I have never and would never tell a soul that though. Gods, imagine what my father would say. He was upset enough when they started dating, and he isn’t related to either of them.

Hermione rolls her eyes at me and responds, “You’re just jealous.” When I stiffen and change the subject, she gives me a curious look. Surely she didn’t know, did she? I dismiss the idea quickly. No one would believe me if I told them myself.

Two days later I ask her how Severus is, and she tells me, “He’s been really frustrated with a new potion he’s working on. He can’t seem to get the ingredients balance, so they don’t cause permanent disfigurement.”

I wink at her and respond, “I’m sure you know exactly how to make him feel better. What more could a guy want than a flexible young play toy to bed over his workbench?” I give her my slickest Malfoy smile and pretend to be wounded when she swats at my arm with her copy of the Daily Prophet.

She looks at me in the most curious of ways, as if trying to decide something. Taking a sip of her tea, she glances at me over the edge of her cup trying not to smile. “Maybe you should come over for dinner this Saturday. You can see for yourself we aren’t up to anything salacious or suspicious for that matter,” she offers lightly.

“Fine. Maybe I will,” I retort hoping she doesn’t know how much I want to, even if only to see a brief kiss between the two of them.

“Seven,” she says over her shoulder while walking out of the break room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I’m embarrassingly nervous as I knock on the door. Hermione opens it, and my heart stops. She is wearing a silky tank top, which looks like liquid gold on her. The skin tight skirt I’m used to, but her nipples are practically on display, which makes them impossible not to stare at. Luckily, she lets me off the hook and hugs me, pressing them generously into my chest before taking the wine I brought.

As we make our way inside, Severus come down the hallway. I try not to let my eyes linger on the black trousers he is wearing. At some point, perhaps thanks to Hermione, he abandoned the teaching robes and switched to black trousers and black button up shirts. If I had known all along what a firm backside the man had, my teenage years would have been all the more difficult for it.

“Draco,” he says placing his hand on my shoulder. His masculine scent washes over me in a way that I wish it didn’t. “How has Lucius been? I haven’t heard from him in almost a month.”  


My father has been avoiding him since my mother left him. I think he is ashamed, and it probably really rubs him the wrong way that Severus if finally happy, while he is miserable and alone with all of his money. “Wallowing in self-pity, I believe,” I tell him honestly with a look of regret on my face.

Severus walks over to the cupboard, reaches for three wine glasses, and says, “I’m sorry to hear that.” With the three stems cradled between the fingers on his right hand, he ushers me out of the kitchen into the living room while Hermione walks behind us with a luscious looking trey of fruit. “Have a seat,” he tells me, gesturing to the couch.

I sit a little toward the right side and am anxious to get to the wine. Severus pours three glasses, hands me one, and walks around the coffee table to sit on my left side, somewhat closer than I would have expected. As there isn’t quite enough room for Hermione to sit next to him, I find myself disappointed. I had shamefully been hoping to watch him touch her, even if innocently; a hand on the knee or even the thigh, mindlessly caressing her honey toned skin.

I consider, at this point, weather I should seek professional help for my obsession with them. Although I’m dying to know the truth, I’ve never asked her if their relationship began while we were still students. I think it is unlikely, as we had become friends during our last year at Hogwarts, but the idea is still extremely arousing. I take a sip of wine and wonder if she still has her school uniform and wears it for him on occasion. I might actually ask her about that. She would see it as me trying to get a rise out of her for kicks. Really though, I have wanked many times to the fantasy of her and I serving detention with him. Thank Merlin Hermione is walking back into the room. It was be completely embarrassing if my fantasy had got away with me. How would it look if she came back in here, and I had a stiffie? There aren’t even any throw pillows to cover one up.

Hermione sits down on the other side of me and sets a trey of cheese and crackers down next to the fruit. I find it odd to be sandwiched between the couple, but who am I to complain? “Have you tried the fruit dip?” she asks cheerily. When I shake my head, she leans forward to grab a strawberry, her shirt falling away from her frame enough to tease. She dips the berry in the sweet lemony cream. “Here,” she says holding it up to my mouth.

I look questioningly at Severus who is absentmindedly sipping his wine as if completely unbothered by her friendliness. I open my mouth tentatively and allow Hermione to feed me the cream covered berry. It is sweet, tangy, and tart, and I try not to moan as her mouth opens watching mine close around the tip of the ripe fruit.

“Mmm,” Severus hums as he savors his merlot. The sound shoots straight to my groin. “Perfect. There’s nothing quite like an aged wine with a full body on the tongue.” He leans forward putting his glass on the coffee table and asks, “Hermione, did you remember to send in that order for me?”

“Shit,” she mutters. “I’ll do it right now. I’ll be back,” she tells us while shaking her hand on my thigh. My cock seems to think she may as well have given him a shake, and I readjust my position on the couch instinctually.

“She sure is something. Isn’t she?” Severus asks looking at the retreating form of his wife over the back of the couch.

I have known him for many years, him being my father best friend nearly all my life. There is no doubt in my mind he is completely smitten with her, and he should be. She seems to worship him in a way my father couldn’t pay someone to. The radiant smile on her face when she sees him for their occasional lunch date blinds everyone around. One time, I watched them leave the Ministry together, and his hand slid down to get a handful of her ass. It was too much for me, and I had to jerk off in the bathroom like a damn teenage afterwards.

“Yes,” I agree and awkwardly glance around the room trying to come up with something to talk about.

Severus laughs lightly, “I think she may have a bit of a crush on you.”

“What makes you say that?” I ask trying not to sound nervous, even though my voice cracks embarrassingly.

Severus picks his wine glass up off of the table and answers, “She asked me if I would consider inviting you into our bed.”

I spit half of my mouthful of wine back into my cup. “Excuse me?”

“I’d do anything for her, including you,” he replies seriously.

“Well don’t I feel special?” I say trying to pretend I am offended when my mind is going around a million miles a minute imagining all the scenarios I’ve fantasized about starring the three of us.

Severus puts his hand high on my thigh as he sets his glass back down on the coffee table. Although I’m somewhat freaked out, blood starts to pool in my nether region. I shoot him a questioning look.

“It’s fairly obvious you wouldn’t object to such a proposition,” he says inching his hand inward toward my cramped testicles. “Otherwise you would have pushed my hand away by now,” purred into my ear. The tickle of his breath sends a jolt straight to my twitching cock. His little finger comes up and strokes me lightly though the fabric of my trousers, and I can feel myself growing hard as he scoots even closer to me on the couch.

“Maybe I’m just terrified,” I retort trying not to sound breathless. I am somewhat terrified. This man IS terrifying, and this might just be the cruelest joke ever. In comparison, he’s always made my father look like a fairy princess.

Severus moves his hand over the growing lump in my pants and rubs me through them, cupping my entire bulge. “Are you?” he asks me, his lips ghosting over my ear.

“Mhmm,” I hum. “Yes,” I tell him honestly as my hips rock into his hand. It’s the truth. I’m mortified that he knows I’m aroused by him. The thought of him finding out any of the dirty thoughts I have about him is humiliating. I’m ashamed that I want my former head of house, my former professor, and my father’s longtime friend. I’m ashamed that I want a man touching me this way. He’s not even a pretty boy, which my father might excuse one day.

“Oh, I told you to wait for me, Severus,” Hermione pouts as she walks back into the room. I jump straight up off of the couch and look at her wide eyed in shock and humiliation.

“We’ve only just started,” Severus replies to her while giving her a lascivious grin. He motions for her to come around the couch, which she does. I’m still frozen where I am.

“Draco,” Hermione says, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you why I invited you over, but I was afraid you wouldn’t come even though I know you really are interested in us. Besides, it wasn’t a conversation that was appropriate for work anyway.” I find myself at a complete loss for words, and cannot believe what has happened in the last three minutes. She moves to stand behind me, and I feel her arms reach around me, her palms pressing flat on my stomach.

My heart is pounding and I gasp as she scrunches up handfuls of my shirt, tugging it upward to free it from my trousers. “I appreciate that, but are you sure this is what you want, Hermione?” I ask as she moves to release one button at a time starting at the bottom of my shirt.

“Definitely,” she answers, nuzzling into my neck. “Don’t let him fool you. Severus has been looking forward to it as well.”

“Really?” I ask unbelieving as I look down at him sitting comfortably in front of me. Severus only hums in response as he leans forward and reaches for my belt. His hand brushes the tender flesh of my belly, and it quivers like a virgin’s would. I had never imagined it possible that I would be undressed by both of them at the same time. While working on the last buttons of my shirt, Hermione moves to the side of me, turning my head with her hand. Her lips are on mine immediately, and I feel her sweet tongue prying my lips apart.

I gasp as I feel my pants and briefs pulled down to my thighs, my erection springing free unabashedly; she takes the chance to thrust her wet muscle into my mouth. My cock twitches as a puff of warm air caresses its sensitive head. A wet heat sucks the side of my shaft, and I groan into Hermione’s mouth. One of her hands tangles in my hair while the other strokes my chest teasing my nipples playfully.

“Fuck!” I pant against her lips as the pulsing head of my dick is welcomed into a hot, wet cavern. That’s Severus Snape’s mouth, my mind reminds me. I cannot help but buck into him, but his hands come to rest on my hips to prevent me from trying to fuck his face with abandon. I reach across my chest over his head and take one of Hermione’s breasts in hand. It’s almost too small to kneed, but I have no complaints. They may be small, but they are perfect.

She finally lets go of my lips and rustles with her clothes. I take the free moment to look down at my cock disappearing in Severus’ mouth over and over again. I almost lose it and cum on his tongue. The sight of him with a cock in his mouth, MY cock in his mouth, is enough wanking material for at least a year. His tongue brushes back and forth on the underside of my head, and I look up in time to see that Hermione has removed her skirt and knickers, and she is propping one leg up on the couch next to Severus.

Her pussy is waxed, and it glistens with need. I immediately reach out to touch her, and she shifts her hips forward to make the angle easier for me to fondle her. I push two fingers in her tight quim. She moans loudly, and it encourages Severus to sucks hard on the head of my throbbing member in response. One of his hands leaves my hip to fondle my sac, and I thrust my fingers in and out of her cunt half wishing it were my cock.

My hand is pushed away from her suddenly, and before I can whine in displeasure, she moves between us, causing me to slip free from Severus’ mouth. I am bereft to say the least, but his hand wraps around my shaft and strokes it lightly while I remove her shirt. I hear a zipper and prey it is Severus unzipping his pants.

“On your knees, Draco,” she says nearly begging me.

I am nervous, as I’ve never performed oral sex on a man before, and Severus Snape is not one to leave unsatisfied. As I drop to my knees, dick bobbing shamelessly, she leans back to sit on Severus’ lap. His hands moves to her side, lift her up a bit, and that’s when I see it. My cock weeps at the sight of his large prick which is nearly red from being so engorged. He slides the tip back and forth through her folds, and I groan longingly as he pushes into her tight twat. He is long and thick, and the sight is incredible. She reaches out for me as he works his way in and out until his whole dick is slick with her arousal. Severus’ hands grab her inner thighs from under her legs to hold them open for me.

I give her my hand and am rewarded with her placing it on her clit, my palm brushing the base of his shaft and silky black hair. He pumps in and out of her more steadily, and I finally understand what she wants. Immediately, I lean forward and suck her swollen clit into my mouth. Hermione moans beautifully, so I reach my tongue down to stoke upwards and over her clit. What I do not expect, however, is the groan I hear Severus make as my wet muscle brushes the underneath of his cock.

Intrigued, I do it again, and I feel a large hand, one too big to be Hermione’s, palm the back of my head and press it firmly into their adjoining bodies. My hands come up, one on her left leg to keep it up, and the other to her clit. I spread her sex as much as I can, and I wedge my tongue into her slit as he thrusts into her. Hermione starts squirming and making mewling noises. After my tongue cramps from being over extended, I suck hard on her clit until it pulses in my mouth. Severus has me pinned to them so tightly I worry I’m going to have go to work on Monday with the impression of their genitals on my stupid smiling face.

“I think it’s time to switch,” Hermione pants. I stand as I watch her do the same and step away from Severus. She helps me out of my trousers, and then grabs my arms trying to turn me around.

“What?” I balk at her in disbelief. Surely she doesn’t mean for me to take HER place. I look from her to Severus' smoldering gaze while his erection lay slick and proud against his abdomen like some sort of prized, best-in-show beast.

She tugs harder on my arm until I am facing away from Snape. “He’ll be gentle. You’ll love it, Draco,” she whispers against my lips before kissing me. “He feels every bit as good as you have imagined he would."

While I’m mortified that she knows I think about that, I cannot deny it. Nervously, I reach my hand back, so I don’t fall as I try to sit. I almost jump as I feel a firm hand on my hip guiding me back until I am sitting straddling his long legs. Severus pulls me back up against his slippery prick while Hermione takes one of my nipples in her mouth and bites on it mischievously.

Severus’ hand reaches around and strokes me several times. I want to watch, but Hermione is blocking the view. Giving in to the feeling, I lean back onto his chest and cannot help but whimper as I feel his teeth biting the side of my neck. Nearly delirious, I’m shocked by the sensation of the head of my dick being sucking into her mouth, her tongue twirling around enticingly. I’m lifted up by the hips, and it causes her to take more of me between her sweet lips. I start to panic when I feel his thick member working its way between my virgin cheeks. They are an expert team, though. She distracts me, while he pushes my limits.

“Relax,” he says into my ear before sucking gently on my lobe.

He prods my tight hole while Hermione licks my sac, and I am panting heavily by the time the head of his dick is in my tight hole. They both seem set on attacking at the same time, and it make me wonder if they’d done this many times before. I don’t have enough time to think too much about it before Severus thrust up into me until I feel his soft hair on cheeks. It burns a little, but the last thing I want him to do is stop. I feel full and already want to cum. Hermione continues to suck and swirl her tongue around, and Severus reaches an arm around my stomach to hold me tight against his chest with my ear near enough to his mouth to feel the breath of his moans leave him as my body tries to keep him inside.

Slowly working his way up to a steady rhythm of ass fucking, he says to Hermione, “Get under his sac.” I feel Hermione lift my balls and tickle the sensitive skin between my balls and the place where he and I are joined. My legs tremble, and he starts fucking me harder, fucking me for his own pleasure. “Swallow it for me. I want to feel his pretty little ass squeezing me,” Severus practically growls at her over my shoulder.

“Help me,” she says to him nodding her head. The look in her eyes is unlike any I have ever seen, so desperate to please him that she'd do anything.

I am confused about what he means until Snape’s free hand reaches around grabbing me by the balls and base of my cock. As the head of my cock is choked by the tight confines of her throat, I moan loudly like the little slut I want to be for them, and I almost blow my load when the hand on my stomach moves to her head, pushing her firmly down on my shaft. After a few seconds, her throat closes around me, trying to push me out, and it feels incredible. He relents until Hermione catches her breath.

He is pumping into me even harder now that he isn’t multitasking. Hermione mutters something, and I feel her descending on my aching flesh again. This time, he seems to be determined to make me lose it. Her throat is strangling me, just as my cock is her. I cannot help but shoot off into her throat, as I feel Severus slamming into my prostate. I think he’s coming too, but I’m too high to know for sure. Surge after surge of my cream coats his kitten’s esophagus, and I hiss as she finally lets my sensitive prick out of her trap. Severus lifts me enough to slip out of me. Although, it feels more like pulling than slipping, as I’m so unused back there. Just moments after he removes himself, I feel his warm jizz dripping out of me and onto his abdomen, I assume.

Hermione sits kneeling in front of us, red faced and panting. She reaches up to wipe the saliva and semen from her chin. “I told you you’d love it,” she smiles at me. I cannot help but laugh, which draws my attention to Severus’ hand resting on my stomach. Gods, what I wouldn’t give to be part of them. “Well?” she asks. I’m confused, but I feel Severus move a little behind me. “How would you feel about coming with me to visit Severus at school next Thursday night?”

I grin at her wickedly and ask, “That depends. Do you still have that little Gryffindor uniform?” Her blush tells me all I need to know.


End file.
